Epic Slave
Epic Slave is Emile's Suicune in his Let's Play of Pokémon Crystal. As its nickname implies, Emile used the Legendary Pokémon and game mascot as no more than an HM Slave. Pokémon Crystal Part 17 At the conclusion of the episode, Emile approached the petrified forms of Raikou, Entei, and Suicune in the Burned Tower's basement. All three turned to flesh and then fled from the tower, though Suicune remained behind and showed interest in Emile before going. Part 22 Emile saw Suicune at the northernmost part of Cianwood Island and unsuccessfully attempted to corner it before it ran away across the water towards the east. Part 25 Emile saw Suicune again in the center island at the foot of Mt. Mortar on Route 42. As he approached, Suicune jumped over the trees and fled to the east on the water. Part 35 Suicune challenged Emile in the Tin Tower, battling against his Feraligatr, Odairu. Suicune began the battle with Rain Dance in a clear challenge of pitting Water against Water, but Odairu used Ice Punch instead. Suicune Leered at the Water-Type in response before using Bubblebeam, and then renewing Rain Dance, emphasizing the challenge. At Emile's orders, however, Odairu used nothing but Ice Punch. Disgusted, the Beast Leered continuously before finally succumbing to Ice Punch and freezing solid. After three Bite attacks diminish its HP, Emile tossed an Ultra Ball. The Ball shook twice before Suicune broke free, despite still being frozen. Emile then caught Suicune in a Poké Ball and declined giving it a nickname before sending it to the PC Box, stating as he did so that he would not use a Legendary Pokémon on his team. Part 37 Offscreen, Emile nicknamed Suicune "Epic Slave" and used HM06 to teach it Whirlpool. After Emile used Whirlpool to surpass the whirlpool in Dragon's Den, he expressed his amusement at using Suicune that way. At the end of the episode, as Suicune cleared the way out of Dragon's Den, Emile fondly said that he loved having an Epic Slave. Part 38 Offscreen, Emile deposited Suicune back in the PC, but in a cut part of the episode, he withdrew Suicune again before heading East of New Bark Town to Kanto. Later, in the Tohjo Falls, Emile used HM07 to teach Suicune Waterfall, which he used to go through the Tohjo Falls. Part 40 In the middle of the fifth rival battle against Eyan, Emile talked about his reluctance to use Suicune in battle since, despite it being an HM slave, it still had fantastic defensive stats. Part 41 (Johto Finale - Part 1: Will) Offscreen, Emile deposited Suicune back in the PC Box. Part 51 (Kanto - Part 5) In Cianwood City, Emile withdrew Suicune once more in order to travel through the Whirl Islands. Part 52 (Kanto - Part 6) After catching Lugia, Emile deposited Suicune back in the PC Box offscreen. Part 59 (Kanto - Part 13) Emile withdrew Suicune one final time as he prepared to enter Mt. Mortar, then deposited it back in the PC Box after claiming the dungeon's reward. Suicune remained there for the remainder of the LP, never mentioned again. Moveset *Whirlpool *Waterfall Trivia * Epic Slave is the first Legendary Pokemon Emile used as an HM Slave. The next is Regirock in Platinum. Category:Emile's HM Slaves Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Crystal Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Temporary team members Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Water Types Category:Genderless Category:Purple Haired Category:Pokémon Version Mascots Category:Captured in a Poké Ball